Ideas, Notions and Redundant Title
by ALTN101
Summary: AUs, Innuendos, and the boredom of an author. Mostly Kaishin/Shinkai, or just a series of drabbles of the lovable characters of DC and MK.
1. Chapter 1

**Driving With Style**

* * *

"Soo...who taught you to drive exactly tantei-kun?" Kid squeaked [although he denied it time and time again because The Kaitou Kid does not squeak] tilting his head in the direction of said driver.

"My mom." Shinichi replied plainly as if his driving skills of death was not a life threatening matter.

Gulping quietly, Kid nodded numbly just glad they had lost the KID Task Force.

"Can't believe I let you cajole me into being your getaway driver," Shinichi grumbled as he turned into his driveway.

"Aww you know you looove me Shinichi." Kaito drawled out, hat, monocle, and cape had disappeared when Shinichi had no clue.

Rolling his eyes at the thief he lead the way to his front door and pulled out his key to unlock it.

He was slightly annoyed at Kaito for dragging him a away from a case that he was so close to solving.

Once he was positive the other house occupant was soundly asleep upstairs, out of childish petty revenge Shinichi dialed his mother, Kudou Yukiko's number and told her that sweet little Kai-chan said that she had the driving skills of an old lady.

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay! I'm starting a drabble series hehe. So yeah I'm actually not sure if I am doing this correctly, never done one before but I hope it's correct (о´∀`о). Anyways Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Class President 1:**

* * *

"Kuroba Kaito for president!" Nakamori Aoko bellowed (rivaling her own father) waving a handmade poster on the school's lawn as several other students gathered about the four stands each with a candidate for class president.

"Vote Kudou Shinichi for class president!" Mouri Ran yelled from across Kaito's stand a screen behind her displayed the campaign ad (courtesy of one Suzuki Sonoko).

The other two stands consisted of Hondou Eisuke and Hakuba Saguru respectively.

"Want fun and excitement? Vote Kuroba Kaito for class president!" Aoko yelled again still holding up her sign.

"Want to feel safe, need problems and cases solved? Vote Kudou Shinichi for president!" Ran responded within a heartbeat and the girls silently declared war against each other. The person who gets more people to their stands and consider voting for the candidate they're rooting for wins.

Only if said candidates were to be found and hadn't disappeared so suddenly.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was supposed to be longer...oh well I'll just work on the continuation someday hehe


	3. Chapter 3

**Sick**

* * *

Hakuba Saguru had no idea why, or even why they had bothered to draw straws when it was usually Nakamori Aoko who went to check up on _her_ childhood friend when he was sick.

How he got into this messed was beyond his field of logical thinking.

As he entered the house with the spare key Aoko had given him, he followed her instructions and went up the stairs and made a right as Aoko had said Kaito's room was the third door down.

Hand hovering over the door about to knock, he heard a slightly familiar voice (one which he couldn't pinpoint at the moment) say something and sounding slightly annoyed but _loving_?

"You didn't have to swallow it you know."

Kaito made a slightly strangled noncommittal noise as he gulped down the last of the bitter tasting substance.

He gave the room's other occupant a defiant stare the seemed to say 'yes I just did that and you can't convince me not to.'

Heaving a slightly long suffering sigh, but smiling despite himself, Shinichi moved closer to Kaito and wiped the slightly sticky white like substance from the corner of Kaito's mouth with his thumb and proceeded to put it in his own mouth licking it off.

Kaito gave a slightly choked squeak his eyes wide with bewilderment and captivation as he saw Shinichi flick his tongue out to lick the substance off his thumb.

Grimacing at the bitter taste, he turned to Kaito saying, "you really don't need to swallow it Kaito."

Blushing slightly, he turned away and muttered, "I want to, it's from you so...I want to."

Grunting with slight disapproval, Shinichi reached over to ruffle Kaito's already way too messy hair and and smiled leaning in to place a small peck at the corner of his mouth where he had wiped off earlier.

Face burning overly ripe tomato red, Hakuba backed away from the doorway as if it was about to attack him at any moment, turned and bolted for the front door and out onto the sidewalk vowing never to visit Kuroba Kaito when he was sick ever again.

"Did, you hear something Kai?" Shinichi asked as he turned his head slightly at the door to give it a contemplating look. Kaito shook his head 'no' in response, his sharp senses dulled by the fever he had.

Shinichi gave a low hum as he stood up and picked up the bowl of rice porridge he'd made and announced that he was going to make a quick trip to the grocery store and buy some instant chicken noodle soup instead.

Nodding, suddenly too tired to even speak, as another wave of fatigue crashed over him, Kaito just leveled himself back into the sheets and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Because innuendos right hehe. Poor Hakuba I hope he wasn't too scared but I just love torturing *cough* _teasing! I mean teasing him!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sound of Your Beating Heart**

* * *

He watched as the girl walked away from him, a metaphorical and physical image before him, hope slipping through his grasp and filling him with despair.

Chewing the corner of his bottom lip, he turned a blind eye to his life slipping away and left it behind.

Unshed tears of a life now lost and a love now gone, he walked down the cold autumn path pulling his scarf around his neck the only thing keeping him warm.

He knew all this would happen, it wasn't surprising but yet, it hurt, and he wasn't expecting to it to hurt as much as it did.

He felt as if there was a gaping hole where his heart once was and wondered if the decision he made that night at Tropical Land was worth it.

He had to wonder, was taking down an evil crime syndicate worth losing everything else in return? He lost who he was, he lost his first love, and his friends.

Everyone was moving on through their life when he was stuck in time and he hate it. Hated the Organization for taking away his life, hated his friends for leaving him out in the cold, (although that wasn't as true as he knew very well that Hattori was still there to drag him off to Osaka and various cases and help in any means necessary) still he can be bitter, he had the right to be bitter, he thought as a way to justify himself. Trudging along the cold park pathway, he sulked silently to himself until he was interrupted.

Blinking once, then twice, he looked up at what, or rather who it was he'd run into.

Seeing the mass amount of white that layered a navy blue-ish dress shirt and reddish magenta tie, he huffed in annoyance. Today was really not his day.

* * *

 **A/N:** I tried angst...and I apologize because this was really bad...don't know if I can write like this ever...maybe I'll give it another go [someday]. Had no idea where I was going with this either lol (*´꒳`*)


	5. Chapter 5

**Inside Out and Through The Mirror**

* * *

"May Day! May Day! We have a situation here in central control!" A miniature Kaito with a yellow hoodie, jeans and shoes yelled running around and waving his arms about wildly.

"Could you not!" Grumbled a similarly dressed Kaito but in black.

A blue clad Kaito sat in the corner of the control room sobbing silently to himself.

Rolling his eyes, a red clad Kaito glared at the lot of them, all this noise was making him angrier by the moment.

Looking through the indigo tinted circular windows, a purple clad Kaito announced warily, "guys...he's looking at us funny. If we don't fix the main control…" he trailed off not wanting to say more.

A wail from the blue clad Kaito erupted as more tears spilled down his cheeks, "he's going to hate us!" he cried and curled himself into a smaller ball of that was even physically possible.

A pink clad Kaito smiled softly at the blue Kaito and came over to wrap his arms around him muttering comforting words to the sob wracking form.

"He won't hate us, you know he loves us a lot," said pink Kaito.

Black clad Kaito scoffed, "yeah right" he mumbled earning himself a glare from a white clad Kaito.

"What happened here anyways? How'd you guys managed to damage central control?" asked the white clad Kaito.

A green clad Kaito sat lazily near the black clad Kaito and smirked a very Kid-like smirk. "Apparently our dear Kaito malfunctioned after darling Shinichi said something to him." he said airily as if the loss of the main controls were nothing of importance to them.

Heaving a sigh, he shook his head and Kaito in white walked up to the control board giving it a contemplating look.

"Run and hand a wrench and a plier will you?" He said to the purple clad Kaito who happened to be standing near him.

Nodding, purple Kaito made a run for the tool room.

"So...we're going to be okay right?" asked an orange clad Kaito.

The white clad Kaito didn't say anything for a moment, but then he smirked and said "of course we will! After all, we're Kuroba Kaito!"

The orange Kaito grinned in return as he went to joined his joyful counterpart, the Kaito in yellow.

"Alright that should do it" the Kaito in white smile proudly to himself as the system turned on and rebooted itself.

Blinking, Kaito focused on Shinichi's worried look.

"Are you okay Kai? You blanked out for over a minute or so." Shinichi said a worried frown.

It took a moment for Kaito to regain his speech, but what came tumbling out of his mouth was highly unexpected.

"Yes! Kaito is fine!" He shouted and the look on Shinichi's face was priceless. That was if Kaito had been paying attention, which he wasn't because he was too busy covering his mouth and willing away the embarrassing blush and the whole debacle completely.

* * *

 **A/N:** I had to hahah...I was thinking to doing a Shinichi side but who knows *shrugs* anyways my first set of drabbles *wonders if they're done correctly* and I think I'll upload five at a time hehe

Let's hope for future's sake that I learn how these work soon ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**Kitten Kid**

* * *

Sapphire blue eyes stared and blinked.

Indigo violet eyes blinked back.

"Meow~" the indigo eyed one broke the silence staring up at the blue eyed boy expectantly.

"You...why...why do you look so much like _him_?" Conan asked the small kitten sitting at his foot.

The little indigo eyed kitten with pure white fur looked up at Conan and mewled again. It looked like it was trying to convey a message to him but that couldn't be possible because cats are just...cats.

"Um...I guess you could come home with me if you want. You've been following me for the past two blocks home after all." Conan said after a few moments of silence between the two. For some eerie reason, the kitten really reminds him of Kaitou Kid.

He remembered being at the thief's heist just a few days ago where he was positive he saw a strange flash of light before the thief disappeared. Even if he was the only one to see it, he couldn't shake the feeling that something had happened to that thieving magician.

He broke out of his memories, when a happy "meow!" sounded and the kitten jumped up on his shoulders with ease.

"Hey now," Conan let out a little laugh, "you're kind of like Goro-chan."

The kitten gave Conan a confused look which made the shrunken teenage detective feel the need to explain.

"Goro-chan is Ran's mom's kitten. He likes to perched on people's shoulders too." The little white kitten seemed to nod in comprehension.

"You know, neko-chan, you really do remind me so much of Kaitou Kid. Maybe I should name you Kaitou?" Conan chuckled a little at his own pun and didn't notice the kitten staring at him with large hopeful violet indigo eyes.

 _Oh the irony of it all!_ The kitten thought.

"Would you like that to be your name neko-chan?" Conan asked as they arrived at the Mouri Detective Agency.

The kitten gave a slight "meow" as Conan walked up the stairs and into the living quarters next to the office.

"Ran-neechan! I'm home!" Conan called as the kitten jumped off his shoulders allowing time for the boy to remove his backpack and shoes.

"Welcome home Conan-kun!" Ran came out of the kitchen a smile on her face and stopped in her tracks when she saw the kitten.

"Oh! Ran-neechan, this is Kaitou-chan! Can we keep him? Please? He had nowhere else to go." Conan pleaded mustering up as much childishness into his act as he couldn't.

When Ran look about to tell him "no", both Conan and the kitten, held up in the boy's arms, looked with large pleading eyes, theirs pupil dilating enough for extra cuteness effect.

Ran seemed to waver as she smiled and nodded hoping her father won't get to mad if they added another member to the family.

"Yay!" Conan cheered and the little kitten seemed to do a little congratulatory dance as well.

"So why Kaitou?" Ran asked out of mere curiosity.

Picking up the kitten again, Conan held him up so Ran could see, "doesn't he remind you of Kaitou Kid?"

Ran peered down at the small prestige white kitten.

"I suppose you're right Conan-kun." She said after a moment.

He beamed at Ran, and to the kitten he said "are you hungry Kai-chan?"

The kitten nuzzled his head against Conan chest because yes he hadn't eaten for a day practically and Tantei-kun is his savior, his prince, his majesty.

That was until Conan mumbled something about left over fish, and he choked, hissed, and clawed away from the evil little boy that was about to feed him those...those...icky aquatic things!

Conan and Ran both quirked a confused eyebrow at the trembling kitten.

"Maybe he doesn't like fish?" Conan asked. "Ran-neechan, can we just feed him the chicken we're having instead?"

 _Tantei-kun! My hero!_ The kitten mewled as he bounded back up to Conan to snuggle him for saving him from the aquatic creatures of doom.

* * *

 **A/N:** *coughs* well that just happened...


	7. Chapter 7

**Funhouse or Madhouse**

* * *

Hakuba had no idea why he was here, his parents and caretaker however, thought it was good for him to get out more, so here he was at the Kudou Mansion sleeping bag, pillow, and backpack packed and ready for an overnight stay at the ready.

His small little hands was barely wrapped around the sleeping bag he clung onto as he looked up at the western looking mansion. Somehow, it gave off a haunted looking vibe and made him take a step backwards.

"Come now Botchama," said Baya as she gave him a slight nudge towards the door and rung the doorbell.

A minute after, laughing and yelling was heard inside, a little boy with messy milk chocolate brown hair opened the door.

"Hakuba-kun! You came!" He squealed, voice pitched high.

"Yo, you're here. Sorry this one had more sugar than usual today, if it makes you feel any better he's gonna crash soon." Another boy, near identical to the first but with dark chocolate brown hair and bluer than blue azure eyes said as he too came to the door to greet their guest.

The wild hair one, with indigo, seemingly violet eyes pouted at his doppelgänger. "Am not!" He stomped his foot as the other smirked motioning for Hakuba to come in.

"Are too!" He said when Hakuba's caretaker had left and the blonde had entered the home.

Suddenly, a dark skinned kid rushed down the stairs and blinked at the trio standing by the door.

Spotting an uncomfortable Hakuba wedge between the bickering twin-like duo he grinned and went back up the stairs and retrieved his pillow.

Walking back down, he approached Hakuba and whacked him on the shoulder eliciting a startled "hey!" from the blonde.

Shinichi and Kaito stopped their spats at each other for a moment to stare.

"Nice of ya to join us!" Heiji grinned at the other. Giving each other a nod of agreement Shinichi and Kaito slinked away and returned shortly with their pillow in their hands too.

"Welcoming ritual!" They shouted as they each smashed their pillow at the stunned Hakuba.

"Pillow fiiight!" Heiji yelled as he whacked his pillow at Kaito, earning a whack himself from Shinichi's sneak attack from behind. When Hakuba made no move to join them, all three pairs of eyes, ranging from azure blue to violet indigo to emerald turquoise green, turned to blink at him.

"What sa matter? Ya don't wanna play?" Heiji asked.

A pair of cinnamon brown eyes blinked at the trio of kids in front of him. "This is playing?" he asked quietly.

"Hakuba-kun...you've never had a pillow fight before?" Shinichi asked blue eyes widening in surprise.

Kaito too widen his eyes but in horror, he gasp, "you are missing out on a lot."

Behind the kids in the family library, four heads poked out the door to watch the kids in amusement.

* * *

 **A/N:** How will little Hakuba settle down in the Kudou Funhouse [I mean Mansion hhaha]?


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Class President 2:**

* * *

Kaito laid back against the cools stone wall of the school's building as the campaign for the election was on the other side of the school.

He didn't really want to have anything to do with being class president but Aoko had gone behind his back to sign him up.

Not only that but he was against his long time rival Kudou Shinichi, in terms of the mind, there was no one other than Shinichi who could go against him and challenge.

The two of them fought over top ranks in their classes for as long as he could remember. The only thing that he couldn't rival Shinichi in was probably soccer, but he didn't really care because that wasn't really his area of interest.

That said, he wondered why the two new kids, Hakuba something and what's his name Eisuke had sign up for the election when no one actually knew them.

Really, that Hakuba guy was an annoying prick and that Eisuke kid was too clumsy for his own good. If he was being honest, those two don't even stand a chance against him and Shinichi. That's where the real battle lies.

Vaguely, Kaito wondered were Shinichi was, he knew they both sneaked away when their respective childhood friends were trying to promote.

He was probably going to get mauled by Aoko and her mop when she discovers he's gone, but for the moment he felt the need to be a alone before facing his adoring fans on center stage.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmm...not what I intended for this chapter but oh well ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Vengeance: A Guide To Petty Revenge**

* * *

Shinichi, Kaito thought was one of the most petty childishly vengeful person he had ever met.

Just last week when that Suzuki girl, Suzuki Sonoko [was it?] tried to push him into dating someone when he and Ran were obviously no longer interested in each other, Shinichi placed a cockroach in her school bag, and acted none the wiser when she screamed and accused him.

There was another time, Kaito remembered when Hakuba had annoyed him enough and not soon after, the half-Brit blonde discovered his set of deerstalkers dyed, cut, and just ruined.

Kaito knew it was Shinichi who done it but there was no evidence and it not like he cared, that was just all too amusing.

Why there was that time when Shinichi's parents had 'kidnapped' him when he was still Conan. When that whole mess was over those and Conan returned to the detective agency he was staying, and his parents about to set off for a relaxing vacation, Shinichi had set his father's editors after him while on the take off flight.

While all of these were hilarious, this time Kaito frowned, the detective had gone too far. There on his Kid top hat, sat innocently a little stuffed Nemo toy.

After he had panicked, screamed and all but fainted, he flew out of the room slamming the door in the process to shield away the offensive little creature.

"Kaito? What's all the ruckus? I'm trying to get some work done." Shinichi said as he came out of his room coffee mug in hand.

"F-fi-" Kaito whimpered grabbing hold of the detective's leg.

Shinichi looked confused for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"Oh the little fish on your top hat? Isn't it cute?" He said smirking down at the whimpering magician clinging to his leg with a death drip.

Kaito glared up at him and muttered darkly "no!" This earn him an amused chuckle from Shinichi as the detective bent down to pull him up.

"You know, your catchphrase should really be 'Vengeance is mine!' instead of 'There is only one Truth!'' Kaito grumbled once he had gotten up and Shinichi had spirited away the little terrifying orange creature.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was actually inspired by that scene where Shinichi calls his dad's editors to tell where he is just to get back for scaring him making him think he was actually kidnapped by the Black Organization lol.

 _*Honorable mention: That time when Kid tasered Conan and in the end Conan snitched on him (when he was about to make his escape) and kicked a soccer ball at him, saying something like 'that's what you get for knocking me out with a taser.'_

I forgot what episode that one was from though and those aren't his exact words, but if memory serves, he says something along the line of that.


	10. Chapter 10

**From Hero to Villain**

* * *

"My proof is that you hid the vial of poison hurriedly in your boots and because I closed off the vicinity immediately after the murder happened, you had no chance to get rid of the vial. Inspector Megure if you'll just check her boots I'm sure you'll find the vial containing the poison." Shinichi said smirking knowingly at the murderer.

This was one murder he would not let go. A close family friend from America who came to visit was murdered by his crazy ex after all.

Said ex in question was glaring daggers at Shinichi who simply glared back unfazed by her cold stare.

"It's here!" Officer Takagi exclaimed extracting the vial of poison from her boots just as Shinichi had said.

"Well done Kudou-kun! We owe it to you for another case solved once again." Inspector Megure smiled clapping the teenaged detective on the shoulder.

"It's nothing really Inspector." He said airily before cracking a very Kid-like smirk.

The sight of the lady being handcuffed and locked away for her crimes, thus avenging the dead family friend made him smirk wider and he cackled to himself.

"Vengeance is mine!" He said and proceeded to laugh like an evil villain from a movie.

Both Takagi and Megure comically sweatdropped at that and backed away slowly.

They both knew Shinichi had changed since returning but this was...frightening.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmm… I think I'm going to use this as a self canon catchphrase for Shinichi from now on… I love it hehhe


	11. Chapter 11

**Swap With Me**

* * *

"Woah! You look just like me!" a small boy with wild hair and indigo eyes exclaimed.

The other boy blinked, his cerulean blue eyes wide in bewilderment.

"You're right!" The blue eyed boy said, "we're like twins!"

"This is awesome!" The indigo eyed boy grinned, "think of all the people we could trick!" The other boy smirked in response.

"We should try to trick our parents," his smirk grew wider at the thought.

"Oh! I'm Kudou Shinichi by the way." he held out his hand to the indigo eyed boy who took it grinning madly.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito! You can just call me Kaito if you want, I don't mind." said Kaito shaking Shinichi's hand with much vigor.

"Kaito-kun it is then, I don't mind if you call me Shinichi either." he smiled. There was something about this boy that he liked. Perhaps it was his charisma.

"Yay! Shinichi-kun! Our parents are about to come pick us up, come on! We need to switch before they come!" Kaito said dragging Shinichi along to the restroom.

Outside of Teikoda pre-school, Kuroba Toichi and Kudou Yusaku were conversing with each other as their wives chatted away about this and that.

"Your son is here too huh?" Toichi commented with a smirk.

Yusaku returned it, "can you imagine if the two met though?"

"Knowing Kaito, I don't know how I should feel about our sanity." he said nonchalantly. Kaito was after all very very much like him.

"Shinichi too, if he thinks anything like me, I believe they're going to try to lead us in circles." he grinned at the other who returned it with a very familiar mischievous cheshire grin.

Once the adults had entered the building and walked to the classroom to pick up their sons, Kaito and Shinichi burst out of the restrooms with a matching grin on their faces.

"Mom! Dad!" They shouted. Yusaku and Toichi exchanged knowing looks.

"Hmm...let's see I believe this is Kaito?" He smirked down that the two grinning boys pointing to the one with the wild hair.

Chikage knew that her husband was just humoring the the boys.

Yusaku nodded in agreement, "and this must be our little Shinichi."

He smiled down at the boy with neat hair except for a tuft of hair sticking up at the back of his head.

Yukiko raised an amused eyebrow at the two. "Really now...I thought this one here" she lifted up the messy haired boy, "is our Shin-chan!"

"And I suspected this little one is Kai-chan!" Chikage lifted up the other boy.

"Nice try kids, but Kaito, you have your mother's eyes, it was easy to tell you two apart even if you look similar." Toichi grinned ruffling his son's hair and it turned back to its wild state as an effect.

"Yes, and Shin-chan has his father's eyes!~" Yukiko sung as she hugged her son tighter and Yusaku ruffled Shinichi's hair making it return to normal as well.

Shinichi and Kaito exchanged looks, they will get them someday.


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning:** Mention of character death :(

 **Sudden Parenting**

* * *

Kaito opened the door one day to find a baby at his doorstep. Upon closer examination, he found a letter attached to the basket.

"Hmm, why is Ran-chan's son at our doorstep?" He opened the card just as Shinichi materialized behind him.

"Kai, what's going on?" he asked mildly curious, the noise of the baby on their doorstep made him look out. His eyebrows migrated up his forehead as he stared.

"Why is there…"

Kaito handed him the note.

 _To the detective brat and that annoying magician, here's Ran's child. Take care of him, Eri doesn't believe I'm fit to raise a child on my own and she is too busy with clients to look after a baby. You two better take good care of my daughter's son or else…!_ _Signed Mouri Kogoro_

Kaito placed his hand comfortingly on Shinichi's arm. Ran and her husband had gotten into a car accident about two months ago and didn't make it.

Shinichi had locked himself away and neglected to any solve cases for about a month after the loss of his childhood best friend before Kaito managed to get the detective out of his room. It was taxing, but he knew that he would have done the same if it had been Aoko and Shinichi was in his position.

"Why...us…" Shinichi looked down at the baby who looked back at him innocently.

Kaito shrugged, "no clue" he said quietly.

"He couldn't have given him to Sonoko? Isn't she married to Makoto?" Shinichi said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes but she has two kids of her own and another one on the way, maybe that's why this little guy was brought to us?" Kaito wondered, he too looked at the baby.

"Sooo….what do we do with him?" Kaito asked when Shinichi didn't say anything.

"I guess we keep him…" Shinichi muttered as he picked up the basket bringing the baby inside and closing the door.

"Do either of us no how to raise a kid?" Kaito followed his detective into the library where Shinichi set the basket on the coffee table and picked the baby up.

"Absolutely no," Shinichi responded with a frown. Who in their right mind would give the trouble duo a baby to take care of.

Then again it's not like Mouri Kogoro was a sane man.

"Poor Haruki-chan" Kaito said sadly.

He went and took hold of the baby when Shinichi struggled with the little life form.

"I guess welcome to our little family Haruki, if you'll have us that is." Kaito smiled down at the baby.

Haruki gurgled happily in return. Shinichi smiled at the sight of Kaito holding the baby and rocking him back and forth. He placed an arm around his magician boyfriend and tickled the baby with his index finger. The baby giggled in delight as he tried to grab hold of Shinichi's finger.

"Welcome to the family Haruki…" he breathed as he gave Kaito a kiss on his temple. The two smiled down at the baby when he gurgled again seeming to cheer the two on.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Beauty Of Misheard Conversations**

* * *

Ran opened the door to her childhood friend's home and walked up the stairs.

Knowing Shinichi, he's either in his room or in the library, but since the library's door was open and the lights were off, she assumed he was in his room.

"You're so wet!"

She heard Shinichi say. A groan was heard, most likely by the person he was taking to.

Ran frowned, Shinichi was supposed to go with her, Sonoko, and Kaito-kun's friends today, so what is he doing.

It sounded questionable and she didn't want to bother him, but they were going to be late.

"-ick it off." She heard Shinichi say.

 _Ick? …ick it off…! Lick?! Lick it off?! Lick what off?_ Ran face burned red as she came to a conclusion of what she had just heard.

"Shinichi~" that sounded like Kaito-kun, Ran mused. Are Shinichi and Kaito together. Intrigued, she leaned her ear against the door to listen.

"Come on Kaito, just a little more."

Another moaning sound was heard and Ran stared wide eyed at the door taking and step back and blushing madly. She felt like she was intruding on a very private moment between the two.

Doubling back and going down stairs, she stood by the door to wait for them instead and tried to calm her burning face down.

"Ugh, seriously Kaito, why did you try to have a water balloon fight before we're about to leave? Ran will be here to drag us out any minute I bet." He added as an afterthought.

"Hey, you were in on it too you know," Kaito stuck his tongue out as he slipped on a dry t-shirt Shinichi had lend him.

Shinichi had changed a while ago and he just sat on the bed waiting for his childishly ridiculous magician boyfriend to finish changing.

Kaito ran a towel over his wild hair ruffling it even more which elicited a laugh from the detective.

Shinichi walked over to his closet to pull out a simple teal jacket as he handed it to Kaito. When Shinichi's cerulean blue eyes didn't leave him, Kaito quirked up a perfectly shaped eyebrow as he asked, "is there something my face?"

Blinking, Shinichi shook his head, "no...I just like this color on you."

Kaito made a note to get more things in that color later on. Wrapping an arm around Kaito's waist, he pulled the magician in for a short kiss before taking him by the hand and they walked down stairs together.

Ran smiled at them when they came down stairs hand in hand. She didn't comment on how Kaito was wearing Shinichi's clothes as she thought it made sense from the bit of conversation she heard earlier. The three left and Ran tried to avoid eye contact with them as much as possible unless she started to blush again.


	14. Chapter 14

**I Really Really **** You!**

* * *

"Over here tantei-kun!~" Kid exclaimed as he waited for the miniature detective to catch up to him.

He hadn't had any fun heists in weeks and when tantei-kun had shown up like he did, he had the right to be happy.

Finally, another thrilling heist where the miniature detective is going to try and outwit him.

Conan stopped at the foot of the stairs to catch his breath before running up after the grinning thief.

"Give back the jewel!" Conan shouted as they ran up flights of stairs.

"Only if you catch me!~" came the sing song-ie reply up above.

"Ugh, I really, really, really, really, really, really hate you!" Conan called after the thief who stopped momentarily to pantomime mock hurt.

"Aww, tantei-kun, you wound me." Kid overdramatized.

"Stupid thief." Conan muttered.

"I'm hurt. How could you hate me tantei-kun?" Kid teased.

"Because you know…" he smirked and Conan glared.

"Don't even." he warned the thief.

 _"I really, really, really, really, really, really like you! And I want you, do you want me, do you want me too?"_ The moonlight magician sung as Conan continued to burn him with his glare.

"I want the jewel actually and we've already established that I really, really, really, really, really, really hate you." Conan rolled his eyes at the thief who pouted.

"So mean~"

"Give me the-"

"Mean!~" Kid interrupted.

"Shut up and just-"

"Mean!~ Mean!~ Mean!~"

"You done yet?" Conan deadpanned.

"No! Mean!~ You're mean!~"

"No really...take your time, I have all day." Conan drawled crossing his arms.

"M!~"

"E!~"

"A!~"

"N!~"

"Mean!~"

"Yes, now that we have established that you know how to spell, Kid, give-"

"You're Mean!~" Kid interrupted him again.

Conan huffed a sigh of annoyance.

"Meanie!~ Mean!~ Mean!~ Mea-"

"Okay fine!" Conan exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration.

"I really, really, really, really, really, really like you! And I want you! Do you want me?!" Conan shouted as the thief smirked and tossed the jewel to the tiny detective.

"Still have to catch me tantei-kun!~" he sung as he took off again.

Inspector Nakamori and the task force gaped at where the thief and detective had just stood moments earlier.

"Everyone heard Conan-kun say that too right? It wasn't just me?" The inspector asked his task force. They all nodded and closed the door backing away. Catching the thief could wait for the next heist.


	15. Chapter 15

**Who's That Girl?**

* * *

"Does this dress make me look fat?" Kaito asked as he flip his hair over his shoulders.

Shinichi shrugged, "does it matter?"

"Ugh, Shinichi how rude, you're so insensitive." Kaito glared at the detective sitting on his bed.

"It's your heist, like I care who you disguise as."

"Still...it's a ball…"

"And what, I'm supposed to be Prince Charming who sweeps the lovely thief off his feet and carry him to my castle in the sky." Shinichi sniped sarcastically.

Kaito turned around to look at the detective. Hiking up the ball gown, he walked over to sit besides Shinichi.

"Hair up or down? And...I wouldn't mind...if you're my prince…" He said with a slight pink tinged on his cheeks.

"How about half up, half down." Shinichi decided to ignore the thief's last comment.

"Okay...um should I put on pink or red lipstick, or is lipgloss better?" Kaito mumbled over his selection of makeup disguises.

Shinichi stood and walked to where Kaito stood, and picked up a light pink matte lipstick and held it up next to the other's lips. He contemplated the color before putting it back down.

"Wear something that matches your contacts." He said before going to recline back lazily on Kaito's bed.

Meanwhile said magician was trying not to hyperventilate over how close Shinichi's face had been and just nodded numbly.

Pinking up a slightly darker pink than the one Shinichi had picked earlier, Kaito hastily applied it and muttered, "finished."

"Then shall we go to the ball mylady?" Shinichi asked smirking as he held out a hand to Kaito.

Smiling a bit shyly, the magician took hold of Shinichi's hand as he lead him into the car. Before starting, Shinichi looked over to Kaito and frowned a little.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just...you're prettier as yourself." Shinichi said absently before backing out the driveway.

Kaito tried to calm himself and hide his blush, as he crossed his arms over his 'breast' and rubbed his hands up and down his arms suddenly feeling self conscious.

"I didn't mean the disguise was bad…" Shinichi said quietly.

Kaito blinked at him, and Shinichi looked away uncomfortably.

"I mean you're cute...really cute...and so is your disguise...but, I...I like you as you. You're beautiful just the way you are and...I'm not making any sense, sorry." He turned around about to walked into the building, before Kaito grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back.

"Does that mean you...like me? Like...like like me?" He asked uncertain.

"I...yeah...I love you, Kaito." Shinichi said avoiding eye contact with the magician.

"I love you too idiot." He couldn't help but grin when Shinichi gaped at him.

Smiling slightly, Shinichi held out his arm to the boy, "then my princess, off to the ball?" Kaito smiled shyly and hooked his arm with Shinichi's and nodded.

No one knew how Kid sneaked in to steal the crown jewels that night, but they all knew that Shinichi and the mysterious girl with him were the best couple there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Forward In Time: Defrosted**

* * *

The next time he woke up, he didn't expect to see bright sapphire blue eyes staring down at him, concerned.

Now that he was more awake, he realized that he was cold, very cold.

Trying to sit up, it was painful, and the owner of the pretty blue eyes looked alarmed. He layed back down.

"Umm...hi Kid." The boy breathe quietly. He seemed about his age, Kid mused. He tried to regain his memories, but the only thing he remembered was a freezing lake and falling in...down, to its depths.

Was this heaven? He wondered. Was the boy with those beautiful blue eyes an angel? He blinked, that was hard too, and painstakingly turned his head to look at the other boy in the room.

He looks familiar, from somewhere.

"Uh...can you say anything?" asked the boy and Kid blinked again. If he was honest, he throat felt dry and his voice seemed frozen.

"I- I think…" he responded, and was that really how he sounded like...it's like he hadn't spoken in years.

"That's good...oh, we should get you warmed up before you get hypothermia!" The boy exclaimed a little too loud for his liking, and he must have notice Kid wincing as he apologized and left the room, most likely to get a blanket.

When he returned, Kid was shivering badly, he panicked, but tried to calm himself. He wasn't the one who should be panicking here.

"You...uh...you should...take off those wet clothes…" he mumbled quietly handing the thief the blanket.

"I'll go get you something warm to drink." And he left again.

Kid had never been more confused in his life. When the boy had left, and he had warm up enough to regain his senses, somewhat, he took a look around. The whole room was so...futuristic!

He returned with a cup of hot chocolate moments later and set it down beside the table to help the thief up.

Kid winced and the boy tried to ease his pain as best he could.

"Thanks…" Kid mumbled as he tried to keep a firm grasps on the cup. His limbs all felt like jello.

After he got used to holding the cup and had warmed up just a little more, he looked at his host more carefully.

"You-you're familiar...have we met?" He croaked, voice still harsh from disuse.

"Uhh…maybe...I mean...I'm from your time. I'm Kudou Shinichi." The boy said.

 _His time? What?_ Kid thought.

"What are you-" he swallowed.

"What happened," he tried again and the boy, Shinichi, gave him a wistful smile.

"You were frozen in a lake, this is the 22nd century, not the 20th anymore." He said quietly and Kid gaped.

"But- I...wha-" he couldn't make any sense of what Shinichi was telling him.

"Why...you're…" he looked at Shinichi who looked away a bit uncomfortably.

"It's a long story…" he mumbled.

"I apparently have a lot of time." Kid responded, voice quiet.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hmm, I wonder how Shinichi got there. ^_−


	17. Chapter 17

**Boy Of My Dream**

* * *

Shinichi had a dream. A very, very, strange dream.

He was attacked by a criminal syndicate, and fed a poison which then shrunk him into a six year old physically, and he then had to go live at his childhood friend's, Mouri Ran, house while keeping his identity a secret from everyone but his grandfatherly figure and old friend, Professor Agasa and his parents.

Not only that, but he was a high school detective and he had solved many murder cases. Even after he shrunk he still solves cases through Ran's bumbling father. The great sleeping Mouri Kogoro.

The most memorable part of his dream, was a thief. The thief that he chased after endlessly, and never able to catch. A thief clad in a pristine white suit and the taunting cheshire like grin.

Now, blinking at the indigo eyed boy before him with messy wild chocolate brown locks, he thought that this boy looked exactly like the boy from his dreams...or at least the thief from his strange dream.

Kaito looked questioning at the blue eyed boy from Beika High Theatre Club. The boy had been staring at him the moment they had met.

He wondered if the other was in shock because of how similar they looked. Seriously, they could literally be twins if it wasn't for their eyes and hair color.

The boy with those pretty blue eyes hair was darker, like a dark chocolate brown color, and his hair was much neater than Kaito's, except for the tuft in the back.

"Um...hi?" Kaito tried. The silence was getting to him.

Seemingly to break out of his trance, Shinichi shook his head and offered the indigo eyed boy a small smile.

"Hi, sorry...it's just you...you look...like…" Shinichi tried to explain.

Kaito had expected him to say 'me', except he didn't.

"The boy of my dreams...well...boy from my dream anyways!" Shinichi stammered, because now that he said it aloud, it sounded borderline creepy and overly strange. He didn't know this guy, he just looked like the thief in his dreams.

The weird part was that it felt so real, like he was actually there.

"Uh...okay" Kaito mumbled. He was practically struck speechless.

"Um...well you see...I had this weird dream where there was this thief and he somehow looked exactly like you...uh...you know what sorry...um...nice meeting you?" Shinichi said awkwardly.

"Uh...no, it's okay. Um...I guess...well…I'm Kuroba Kaito by the way." Kaito shrugged. It seemed hard to keep up a conversation with this blue eyed teen. Perhaps it was because of what he had said about his dream, and Kaito being a thief in it.

"Um...I'm Kudou Shinichi…" Shinichi mumbled quietly, avoiding eye contact.

"Shinichi!"

"Kaito!"

Both Ran and Aoko called at the same time. The teachers from their respective schools were rounding them up before they began the actual casting for their joint performance.

The two gave a quick nod and left to join their childhood friends respectively.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lol Shinichi...


	18. Chapter 18

**Not All Is Lost**

* * *

The rain poured down mercilessly on the small figure, as he stood staring wistfully at the couple running and shielding themselves from the rain before him. He wished that could've been him and his own childhood friend, them just sharing moments together and laughing while running for shelter in the rain.

Sadly, it was an impossible thing, him being shrunken to the size of a seven year old boy and lying to her about his true identity although he still sees her everyday. He didn't care if he was getting soaked from the rain water, or that he was shivering cold and possibly about to contract hypothermia or pneumonia, he is losing everyone and everything that he had cared about and he just didn't care about anything anymore. He felt numb.

Suddenly, the rain stopped pouring mercilessly down on him, although he was still shivering but soon he started to feel some warmth coming back to him too. Blinking, he looked up and saw a familiar, although annoyed and angry face.

"What the hell Kudou, yer'll die standin out in da rain like dis." Heiji scolded him holding up an umbrella over Conan's miniature height and had wrapped his jacket over the shivering boy's body.

"H-Hat-ttori?" Conan stammered as he tried to talk while shivering and his teeth chattering. Heiji gave him a 'who else' expression and picked up the frozen boy out away from the street and to his house nearby.

"Stop worryin everyone so much. Especially da nee-chan, yer are lucky everyone is asleep right now Kudou. I feel like she's gonna be yellin and cryin if it were her who found ya freezin ta death outside an not me." Heiji muttered to his friend and did the best he could to get Conan warmed up and better again.

Unfortunately, Conan ended up catching a cold the next day and Heiji continuously teasing him while Ran doted on him. In the end, Conan realized that no matter what happened, he will always have his friends there by his side no matter the what circumstances are.

* * *

 **A/N:** I tried to go for an angsty ShinRan-ie feel...yeah. I guess I'm subconsciously happy hence the semi happy ending. Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Not So Sweet**

* * *

Never once in the year that they had been together did Kaito ever consider Shinichi as sweet.

One day Kaito decided to tell Shinichi this and all he got as a response was that Kaito was an idiot.

"Here, you can have this," Shinichi said handing Kaito a lollipop and left saying that he had to head out for a case.

Kaito stared at the lollipop with a little disdain as if just giving him candy would just immediately cheer him up.

Sure he was a little immature but he wasn't a child. Sometimes, it hurt when Shinichi would just brush him off like that.

Seriously, never once had the guy try to be a sweet loving boyfriend to him and Kaito was getting annoyed with it.

Later that day, when Shinichi had returned home, Kaito decided to give Shinichi a piece of his mind but Shinichi had other things in mind.

Taking the lollipop that he had given Kaito earlier that day, he open it and licked the sweet treat kissing Kaito thoroughly.

"I don't need to be sweet when I already have the sweetest boyfriend in the world." Shinichi smirked, giving Kaito another quick peck before heading upstairs to shower. Kaito stood there and ran his tongue quickly over his lips, the sweet strawberry taste still there.

Perhaps he was okay with being the sweet one because no matter how he looked at it, Shinichi was damn sexy.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lol Kaito…


	20. Chapter 20

**An Epiphany**

* * *

Shinichi visited his friend Hattori Heiji one day and as the two were sitting lazily around Heiji's room, Shinichi had an epiphany; one about Kuroba Kaito, his current boyfriend of five years now.

"What is it?" Heiji asked interested, wondering if Shinichi was going to propose to him or if he was going to break up with him. He hoped on anything though, that it was the former as Kaito was a good friend of his as well.

Both boys, had no knowledge of Kazuha who had walked by and stopped to listen in on the conversation that had caught her attention too.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm narcissistic or not. I mean Kai and I look pretty similar." Shinichi said with a shrug and Heiji hit him upside the head.

"Seriously, that's yer epiphany? Ahou, just propose ta him or quit wastin da poor guy's time!" Heiji shouted at his friend.

"...it's not like I can just do that you know." Shinichi complained rubbing the sore spot where Heiji had punched him.

"Being me, I can't come up with anything romantic enough to make it an actual proper proposal." Shinichi said disparagingly, "and I can't ask Ran or Sonoko for help either, those two would just make it more difficult for me and probably post it to the world before I even get the chance to propose to Kaito."

"...true," Heiji muttered, wondering how he could help his friend out.

Just then Kazuha interrupted them, and Heiji made her swear she never heard their conversation.

Shinichi seeing it a perfect time for revenge, being the petty vindictive person he was, said to Heiji, "hey Hattori, you should just propose to her or quit wasting the poor girl's time."

"Ahou!" Heiji shouted at his friend, blushing madly and grabbed the pillow from his bed and chase Shinichi around the house. It was a good thing he played baseball because he took pleasure in seeing that his aim hit his target every time. However, it sucked for him that Shinichi plays soccer so he just kicked back the objects thrown at him, also hitting his target every single time.

Kazuha just watched the two run past her, and rolled her eyes muttering, "boys."

* * *

 **A/N:** Haha those two dorks...I love them. Anyways thanks for reading everyone and I hoped you like these sets of drabbles so far and I never really do those but if you have any drabble ideas concerning DC or MK characters you want me to write about so tell me and I'll see if I can do your prompts justice.

Also keep in mind that I will only pick a select few but yeah if you gots prompts you want me to write, hit me up lol


End file.
